Me invitas a jugar
by kolee2405
Summary: Que pasaría si un día Rae entra por error a una tienda erótica y peor aún que tus amigos descubran tus juguetes eróticos
1. chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus creadores y DC. Soy nueva escribiendo este tipo de histirias espero que lo disfruten.

Ya estaba harta de las constantes escenas entre Robín y Starfire.

Desde hace tres meses para acá, no había lugar en donde yo pudiera estar descansando tranquilamente.

En esta ocasión, estaba tomando una taza de té en compañía de un buen libro antes de ir a dormir. Pero ellos como siempre tenían que arruinarlo con sus arrumacos y besos. Lo que en realidad me molestaba, era que pareciera que lo hacían a propósito siempre frente de mí.

Rayos!!!

No se podían ir simplemente a aun hotel?

Tome mi taza de té, cerré mi libro de golpe, y me fui rumbo a mi habitación.

-Creo que se molesto la amiga Raven- dijo una agitada Starfire

-No lo creo. Tal vez esta celosa?- dijo un Robín con picardía- Y si mejor vamos a tu habitación!

Me enfurecieron sus estúpidos comentarios.

Decidí meditar para evitar querer mandarlos a una dimensión demasiado lejana. Pero ese no era mi día, al parecer nada los detendría. Pude sentir por medio de mi conexión con Robín como se encontraba algo excitado en la cama de la alienígena. Imaginando un sinfín de fantasías eróticas cada vez que tocaba su cálida y dorada piel.

-Maldita sea Robín! No puedes controlar tus estúpidas hormonas?- dije golpeando mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano- Pareciera que lo haces a propósito!

Sus pensamientos estaban haciendo que yo deseara ser tocada de la misma forma que era tocada Starfire. Antes de que decidiera participar en un trió sexual me saque el leotardo, me di una larga y relajante ducha fría. A ver si eso calmaba la lujuria que había despertado en mi. No era malo, al final de cuentas era mitad humana y también tenía mis necesidades. Pero las había mantenido a raya estos últimos años. Mientras el agua resbalaba por mi pálida piel, sentía como se relajaban mis músculos. Al parecer Robín ya se encontraba mas tranquilo; cerré mis ojos unos minutos y en un instante sentí como una mano intrusa tocaba sin censura mi cuerpo. Me quise girar para verlo- no lo hagas es mejor así- me susurro Robín. Al mismo tiempo me acorralaba en la ducha empujando mi cuerpo y rostro hacía los azulejos del baño. El contacto frio de la pared me hizo estremecer. Mientras, una de sus manos bajaba a mi intimidad y jugaba con ella. Su boca besaba mi espalda. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de mí pero estos fueron callados, con uno de los dedos de mi líder. El cual comencé a chupar.

Abrí los ojos.

No había nadie.

Maldita sea Robín!

Que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando. Porque yo misma te cortare tu hombría y se lo echare a los perros. Salí aun mas frustrada y opte mejor por dormir.

Rogándole a Azahar.

Para que esto me ayudara en mi situación!


	2. Me invitas a jugar cap 2

**Alice m** e alegra que sea de tu agrado subire los siguientes 3 capitulos en partes

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversion espero que este capitulo lo disfruten.

No estaria mal un review =p

Me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro.

En un instante giré porque sentí una mirada seguirme.

Nuevamente me tomó por sorpresa, esta vez era un Robín casual como el que vimos en Tokio. Pero con unos jeans obscuros, una playera blanca combinada con una chamarra de cuero negra, y tenis vans del mismo color.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Al verlo lucia como un joven normal.

Tenía que admitirlo se veía jodidamente bien!

Pero será que nunca me dirá de qué color son sus ojos?

O por qué siempre los cubre?

Se recargo en uno de los estantes. Me veía de forma arrogante y juguetona.

Quise salir de aquella sección, pero era un lugar sin salida.

Maldición como llegué a esa parte de la biblioteca?

Se incorporó y se fue acercando poco a poco a donde me encontraba. Me acorralo nuevamente como en mi visión de la ducha. Me sujeto de mi nuca y mi cintura, y me acerco a él. Al verme sonrío y poso sus labios sobre los míos. Paso del suave y dulce contacto hasta la necesidad de devorar mis labios en un instante. Su lengua se encontraba luchando con la mía, la temperatura comenzaba a subir y necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquel lugar.

Desperté exaltada bañada en sudor.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Un maldito sueño!

Mi ropa interior se encontraba un poco húmeda.

Mire el reloj. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

Tome una ducha rápida, otra vez.

Me puse mi leotardo y mi capa. Me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un té, para luego meditar un poco. Todo se encontraba tranquilo hasta la hora del desayuno, cuando a Robín se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de entrenar por la tarde. No me desagrado la idea. Si me tocaba entrenar con él le haría pagar cada momento incomodo que sufrí por su culpa y de sus hormonas. Starfire interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Oh chicos que tal si vamos al centro comercial? Quiero ir a comprar algo de ropa y accesorios para mi hermoso y bello sedita.

-Esa idea suena genial viejo, tenemos que comprar el nuevo video juego que vi en internet.- le decía Cyborg a un Chico Bestia extasiado con la idea- Qué dices tú hermanita vamos?

-No lo sé.

Lo último que quería, era ir al maldito centro comercial!

-Y tu Rob, iras con nosotros?

-Me temo que no Cy. Tengo que revisar algunos archivos y pendientes. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse. Raven, si no tienes deseos de ir puedes ayudarme.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café, escondiendo algo tras esta noble acción.

-Creo que iré con ellos al centro comercial, necesito un nuevo libro- lo último que quería era estar sola con él. Lo haría pagar por estos tres terribles meses. Tal vez cuando regresaran encontrarían un cadáver en la sala

-¡Iras a la librería!- pregunto sarcásticamente como si supiera lo que había soñado

-Sí, y haber que otras cosas me pueden servir para decorar mi habitación.

-No creo que vendan cráneos o sarcófagos, o esas cosas raras que te gustan Rae.

-Bestita no te refieras así a mi hermanita. Quieres morir joven y sin haber amado?-dijo entre dientes- No le hagas caso, ya sabes que su ardilla no le gira muy bien que digamos.- traté de no matar a Chico bestia. Respire hondo y fingí no haber escuchado lo que dijo

-Su ardilla no le gira, esa fue buena- decía mientras se daba cuenta que se había burlado de él- Oye viejo eso no es gracioso!

Trate de no mandar a todos a otra dimensión, o simplemente desmembrarlos lentamente. Hasta que se me bajara mi enojo.

Ya en el lugar vestidos de civil para pasar un poco desapercibidos, cada quien tomo su rumbo. Los chicos se adentraron en el área de video juegos. Star trato de llevarme con ella pero simplemente me negué, dejándola ir sola a sus compras.

Caminé sin rumbo por varios minutos, cuando me tope un gran letrero de neón con luces rojas que decía: the jungle. Unas chicas salieron de ahí muy sonrientes. Me entró la curiosidad y entre al local. Cuando lo hice me arrepentí mil veces, estaba por irme, pero una joven vendedora me intercepto.

-Buenos días señorita ¿Puedo ayudarle a buscar algo en especial?

-Mmmm… no, creo que me equivoque de lugar.- miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de que no viera mi cara de frustración.

-Vamos, no sea tímida señorita! Le prometo no juzgar sus gustos. Seré discreta, se lo aseguro.

-Es que ¿no sé que es este lugar? – le dije en un susurro esperando a que se riera de mi, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-No se preocupe señorita.- decía con tranquilidad- Este es un lugar donde vendemos productos eróticos.- los colores subieron en mi rostro mostrando la vergüenza, quería huir pero mis pies no respondían-Tenemos diferentes productos para el auto placer; si me sigue le mostrare algunos. Ya sabe, ahora con la película de las 50 sombras de Grey esto está muy de moda.

Me mostro un sinfín de cosas.

Juguetes, disfraces, ropa interior comestible, etc. Era como si supiera los momentos incómodos que vivía en la torre T. Compré un consolador, porque lo hice no lo sé. Tal vez curiosidad de explorar mi cuerpo, o simplemente ya no quería esa sensación de tener que salir a buscarlo afuera. Para que me den ese placer.

Me dirigí a la librería para comprar el dichoso libro que menciono la empleada. Todo ese tiempo que me atendió me trato muy bien, nunca me vio como una pervertida cada que preguntaba para que servía cada cosa. Así que le di una muy buena propina.

De regreso en la torre lleve mis compras a mi habitación y las arroje sobre mi cama. Me coloque el leotardo y fui para el dichoso entrenamiento. Star se encontraba peleando con Chico Bestia, cuando este la arrojo hacía una piscina que teníamos. Esta salió molesta del agua porque había arruinado su manicura y su pelo. Chico bestia se convirtió en pulpo tratando de evitar que Star lo atacara, esto era demasiado entretenido. Pero los pensamientos nada apropiados de Robín me incomodaron. Cuando vi bien a la alienígena tenía su traje húmedo y pegado al cuerpo, mostrando que no usaba sostén y traía una tanga.

Me maldije por ver lo que era tan obvio. Luego sus pensamientos se perturbaron cuando Cy dio por terminado esa batalla, lo cual me alegro pero no lo suficiente porque los siguientes éramos el líder y yo. Era momento de hacerlo pagar por las incomodidades que me ha hecho pasar. Estaba algo pareja la lucha, no supe en qué momento y cómo se arrojo sobre mí y fuimos a dar a la piscina también. Se acerco a mí tratando de ayudarme pero sabia cual eran sus segundas intenciones, los demás titanes se lanzaron al agua pensando que era el comienzo de una guerra en la piscina. Aproveché el caos y me fui a mi habitación dejando a un Robín algo agobiado. Me saque el leotardo y la capa mojados por unos secos. Después, Star se encontraba en mi habitación revisando las bolsas que traje del centro comercial. Me arrojé sobre ella para quitárselas pero en el forcejeo se rompió la bolsa y todo salió volando. Quise recoger el consolador antes de que lo viera y comenzara atacarme con mil preguntas pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya lo tenía en sus manos.

-Amiga Raven, este objeto de rara forma para qué sirve?

-Mmmm… este…- trágame tierra y escúpeme en otro lado del mundo- Pues es un consolador y sirve para darse auto placer erótico- solté de a golpe.

-Ahhh, entonces esto va?– divago un momento, hasta que entendió lo que trataba de decirle después de diez minutos.

-Sí, ahí Star. Pero preferiría que no le comentes de esto a nadie!

-Ohh si amiga Raven, no le diré a nadie ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Terry! Llamémosle de ese modo de acuerdo- ella asentía con la cabeza- Es mi amigo Terry.

-De acuerdo Raven. Por cierto se me olvidaba, los chicos quieren que vayamos por algo de pizza.- decía sonriendo con la felicidad que la caracteriza.

-Me agrada la idea, vamos.- aventé todo sobre mi cama. La despedí lo más rápido que podía de mi habitación, no quería otra escena como esta con los chicos.

Lo que no esperaba.

Era que Star les dijera que yo tenía a Terry.

Obvio no dijo más porque me abordaron con mil preguntas. Robín se puso de mal humor y les advirtió que no debían entrometerse en mis asuntos personales, dando por concluida la impertinente boca de la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la torre, Robín comenzó nuevamente a perseguir a Starfire y cuando por fin la atrapaba este le daba algunos besos subidos de tono. Los chicos estaban absortos de todo como siempre, pudriéndose el cerebro en los videojuegos. Opté por irme a mi habitación antes de sufrir una nueva oleada de incomodidad.

Fuí por una taza de té y me retire a descansar.


	3. Me invitas a jugar cap 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversion espero que este capitulo lo disfruten.

Este capitulo contiene **Lemmon** asi que estan advertidos, soy nueva en el lemmon asi que no me juzguen tan cruel.

Gracias por los reviews =p

 **carols2497** agradezco que regales tu tiempo a mi fic d corazon gracias.

Y los que estan en el anonimato no estaría de mas un review para saber que les parece.

Este fic es solo el comienzo para otra historia en la que estoy trabajando esperó subirla pronto.

 **Me invitas a jugar Cap 3**

Vi mi libro. Y a " **mi amiguito Terry** ".

Solté una risa suave.

Me puse la pijama.

Y me dispuse a leer 50 sombras. Lectura erótica, era algo nuevo.

Ya casi era la media noche y aun se oían las risas de esos dos en la otra habitación. Traté de adentrarme en mi lectura lo mas que podia.

Ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y faltaba poco por terminar el libro, cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

Me levante solo para sorprenderme con la figura ante mí.

-Me sorprende tu visita ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a esta hora? No importa lo que sea, pero prefiero que lo hablemos por la mañana.- Robín se encontraba en mi puerta. En playera, bóxers, y su antifaz.

-De hecho si me molesta, y no puedo esperar. Me dejas pasar Raven?

-¿No te irás verdad?- negó con la cabeza, rodé mis ojos- Está bien pasa, dime que sucede.- se acomodo en mi cama.

Maldición!!!

Seguía mi consolador en mi cama, olvide guardarlo.

Él miro mi libro sobre la mesita de noche.

-Veo que estabas ocupada, disculpa por interrumpir.- decía con sensualidad.

-No es lo que imaginas – atajé a decir. Tomé el consolador y el libro, los guarde en la mesita– Vaya, si es para lo que piensas pero…- porque tartamudeaba.

Rayos este día había sido tan incomodo.

Acaso había robado el velo de Salome para que me pasarán estas cosas!

-No tienes porque explicar. Lo sé!

Maldita sea porque lo dice tan así.

-Pero dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- dije tratando de desviar el tema un poco.

-Iré al punto ¿Quien es Terry, Raven?

-¡Qué!- todo para esta maldita pregunta, mi furia surgió- Quién te crees Robín para querer saber sobre mi vida?

-Soy tu líder – dijo arrogante- y debo saber lo que sucede con los integrantes del equipo.

-Eso no significa que tengas el derecho de entrometerte en mi vida personal. Yo no te ando cuestionando nada entre tú y Star.

-A caso ¿estás celosa Raven?

-No lo estoy! Lo que hagan tu y ella no es de mi incumbencia.

-Entonces no te molesta en lo absoluto?- dijo juguetón- Son solo besos Rae.

-En verdad no me importa! Pero solo te pido que tengas tus pensamientos más controlados- dije lo más normal que podía ser yo.

-¿De qué pensamientos hablas?

-No te hagas el desentendido, me has estado torturando y me orillaste a comprar lo que viste. Él es Terry!!!- señalando lo que había guardado en cajón.

-No tenias que comprar nada, me pudiste haber dicho. Yo habría resuelto ese asunto, soy Dick lo olvidas!- se levantó de mi cama y camino hacía donde me encontraba.

-Ese no es el punto Robín.- tratando de esquivar su contacto- Solo que mantengas para ti esos pensamientos. No es necesario que me los compartas, y si no te molesta te agradecería que esta conversación permaneciera entre nosotros – le hice ademan de que se podía retirar de mi habitación.

-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie, si… tu tampoco le dices sobre lo que va a pasar aquí esta noche.

-A que te refieres con lo que va a pasar esta noche?- me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras.

Me puso contra la puerta.

Me sujeto ambas manos sobre mi cabeza.

Acercó su rostro al mío, beso mi mejilla, y me susurro al oído.

-No te asustes. solo haremos realidad esos sueños que ambos tuvimos. Así que **¿me invitas a jugar Raven?**

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y su contacto me hacía estremecer.

Traté de zafarme pero el sujeto con más fuerza.

-No lo hagas Robín.

-Si en verdad quisieras irte, hubieses usado tu teletransportación y me hubieras mandado a mi habitación. Pero no es así. Lo deseas tanto como yo- decía él entre susurros, besos y jadeos.

Era cierto.

Si así lo quisiera ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

Así que me sujete a sus caderas con mis piernas.

Me soltó las manos y me llevo hacía mi cama. Nos dejamos caer sin soltarnos.

Comenzó a buscar mis labios desesperadamente, una sesión de besos estaría bien. Le saqué la playera de dormir dejándolo en bóxer y con su antifaz. En un instante lo rodé quedando el debajo de mío.

Ahora fui yo quien sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza con mi magia. Comencé a besar suavemente sus labios. Jugando un poco con mi lengua los tocaba o los mordía. Lo oía gruñir por lo bajo, sabía que le gustaba. Usando mi lengua también comencé a besar y lamer su mentón, su cuello, y su pecho. Al llegar a la cadera, lamí y deje salir un suspiro.

Veía la desesperación en su rostro.

Baje su bóxer y lo arroje lejos.

Ahí se encontraba su miembro, erecto por la tensión que le estaba ocasionando!!!

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

Lo tomé con mi mano mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos. Como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Lo dirigí a mi boca. Lo lamí mientras mi mano subía y bajaba suavemente por su miembro. De a poco lo metí a la boca y comencé a chupar. Primero eran suaves las succiones, luego comencé a aumentar la velocidad mi mano. Bajé a sus testículos y los masajee suavemente.

Su miembro se endureció aun más.

Podía escuchar sus gemidos. Lo saqué de mi boca y bajé a un poco más.

Atendí sus testículos. Los chupe, bese, lamí, y mordí. Sentí su desesperación cada vez más.

-Raven eres magnifica!!! Me estas llevando al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé, esa es la idea- no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Algo dentro me decía que y como lo tenía que hacer, simplemente me desconocía por completo.

-Ya verás cuando sea mi turno- decía entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Lancé mi cálido aliento en su miembro. Hice el mismo camino de regreso de besos y lamidas, hasta llegar a su boca. Lo besé hasta profundizar una lucha de lenguas que nadie quería ceder. Me perdí en su sabor y lo solté de las manos.

-Es mi turno!- decía mientras me giraba- Tu solo gózalo, quieres.

Me saco la blusa de tirantes que traía y beso mis pechos. Cuando llego a mi pezón derecho comenzó a morderlo y chuparlo. Con su mano derecha masajeaba mi otro seno. Mientras, su mano izquierda bajaba mi short junto con mi ropa interior.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi húmeda intimidad. Este movimiento me saco un ligero gemido.

Luego cambio a mi seno izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo metía un segundo dedo. Transcurridos los minutos tomamos aire, los dos respirábamos agitadísimos. Robín ataco con su lengua mi intimidad dando ligeros suspiros en mi zona intima.

Me estaba sacando de control!!!

Los objetos de mi habitación comenzaban a flotar, y los que no corrían con tanta suerte eran destrozados.

-¿Qué se siente que te torturen de tal manera, Rae?

-Eso… que tú haces… no es ninguna tortura Robín- traté de articular lo mejor que podía.

Le dí un tirón a mis sabanas al momento que me hizo tener un orgasmo.

Me ataco vorazmente.

Esta vez mordía mi cuello y yo rasguñaba su espalda.

En un instante separo mis piernas e introdujo toda su virilidad en mí.

¿Dolió?

Sí.

Pero en cuanto desapareció la molestia, comencé a disfrutarlo.

Se movía lentamente al inicio.

Luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Y culminamos en un increíble orgasmo.

Se dejo caer a mi lado y me atrajo hacía él.

-Raven!!! Esto fue lo mejor que he vívido.

-Mientes.

-Si mintiera ya lo sabrías ¿no?

-Puede ser cierto pero, ¿qué hay de Star?

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- me levanté para colocarme mi pijama, pero su mano me detuvo- Siempre me has interesado tu! Solo la he usado para darte celos.

-¿Y cómo se que conmigo no estás haciendo lo mismo?

-Porque las veces que estuve a solas con ella hubiera tenido sexo.- arquee mis cejas dudando lo que decía- Y sabes? No lo hice. Tonto no lo crees?

-Algo ¿y me supongo que por eso eran los sueños?

-Si,- decía apenado- yo lo lamento. No pensé que te afectara a ti también.

-Entonces ¿qué somos tú y yo?

-Lo que tú quieras que seamos.- sujeto mi mano derecha y la beso- Lo que tú quieras mi lindo cuervo, por ti sería Batman- decía mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Lo serás?

-Si tú me lo pides.

-Entonces, ven y bésame. Hazme tuya!- lo jalé hacía mi.

-Si me lo permites ahora, quiero hacerte el amor.

-Las veces que quieras!!!

-Rachel.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto será nuestro secreto.

Nuevamente nos besamos.

Y así, comenzamos otra increíble sesión. En la intimidad de mi habitación esta vez, cumpliríamos muchas fantasías.

Pues yo lo invite a jugar!!!

Y ahora no sabríamos como acabaría este juego.


	4. Agradecimiento

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que dedicaron su tiempo a leer mi fic estoy trabajando en otra historia es un poco mas larga y esperó subirla prometo hacerlo pronto estoy ajustando detalles.

Pero quiero agradecer a mi lindo amigo argetino que me ayudo a editar este fic sin su ayudar no hubiese visto algunos errores gramaticales que tenia Marcos Damián fuiste mi beta y mi guia para este proyecto ya que tu me alentaste a subirla a esta plataforma


End file.
